loganproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Studio B. Productions
| founders = Blair Peters Chris Bartleman | defunct = | fate = Acquired by DHX Media, later rebranded as DHX Studios Vancouver | hq_location_city = Vancouver, British Columbia | hq_location_country = Canada | products = Animated television series | successor = DHX Media | owner = DHX Media }} Studio B Productions was a Canadian animation studio founded by Blair Peters and Chris Bartleman in Vancouver, British Columbia in 1988. The studio was acquired by DHX Media on December 4, 2007, and became a subsidiary there since then. It now uses DHX Media's generic production logo. History On September 8, 2010, the renaming of the studio after its parent company, along with DHX Media's other subsidiaries, was announced: officially, on December 22, 2010, Studio B Productions Inc. and Studio B (Animation Service) Productions Inc. were renamed DHX Media (Vancouver) Ltd. and DHX Media Studio (Vancouver) Ltd., respectively,http://www.bclaws.ca/civix/document/id/corpreg/corpreg/crpn1230fin0410 and on January 11, 2011, Studio B Holdings Inc. was renamed DHX Media (Vancouver Prod) Ltd.http://www.bclaws.ca/civix/document/id/corpreg/corpreg/crpn0120fin0411 Original productions *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (2006; co-production with Pesky) *''B-Hive.tv Shorts'' *''Being Ian'' (co-production with Nelvana) *''Class of the Titans'' (co-production with Nelvana) *''D'Myna Leagues'' *''George of the Jungle'' (2007; co-production with Classic Media and Bullwinkle Studios) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (with YTV and Disney XD) *''Martha Speaks'' (co-production with WGBH-TV) *''Packages from Planet X'' (co-production with American Greetings, TELETOON, and Disney XD) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Something Else'' (co-production with TV-Loonland AG and Family Channel Canada) *''What About Mimi?'' (co-production with Decode Entertainment) *''Yakkity Yak'' (co-production with Kapow Pictures) *''Yvon of the Yukon'' (co-production with Top Draw Animation) Commissioned works *''Beetlejuice'' (layouts and posing; 18 episodes for Nelvana) *''Eek! the Cat'' (layouts, design and posing; 5 episodes for Nelvana) *''Stunt Dawgs'' (full pre-production packages; 26 episodes) *''Reboot'' (stock pack, pre-production design, storyboards and timing; 4 episodes for Mainframe Entertainment) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (full pre-production packages, design, layout and posing; pilot and 30 episodes for DIC Entertainment) *''Sesame Street'' ("Flossee and Splatt" short) *''Super Dave’s Super Bowl of Knowledge'' (pre-production design and art direction for DIC Entertainment) *''The Brothers Grunt'' (pre-production design layout and posing) *''Street Sharks'' (full pre-production package; 3 episodes for DIC Entertainment) *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' (layouts and posing for DIC Entertainment) *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' (pre-production, design, layout and posing; 17 11-minute episodes for Nelvana) *''Eekstravaganza'' (layouts; 10 episodes for Nelvana) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (7 11-minute episodes plus CBS bumpers for Film Roman) *''Action Man'' (for DIC Entertainment) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (4 episodes for Nelvana) *''The Mask'' (12 episodes for Film Roman) *''Road Rovers'' (2 episodes forWarner Bros. Animation) *''Sonic Christmas Blast'' (for DIC Entertainment *''The Mighty Ducks'' (8 episodes for Walt Disney Television Animation) *''Savage Dragon'' (13 episodes; for Universal Cartoon Studios) *''Jungle Cubs'' (8 episodes for Walt Disney Television Animation) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (7 episodes for DIC Entertainment) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (6 episodes) *''Invasion America'' (storyboards) *''A Little Curious'' ("A Ring is Not A Ring" short from "Open, Close, Ring") *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (season 3 for Walt Disney Television Animation) *''Ned's Newt'' (season 2; for Nelvana) *''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' (pre-production) *''CatDog'' (pre-production; 7 episodes) *''Cyberchase'' (pilot episode) *''Little Witch'' *''The Angry Beavers'' (15 11-minute episodes) *''Gahan Wilson's The Kid'' (pre-production) *''Santa Mouse'' *''Corduroy'' (pre-production; 13 episodes for Nelvana) *''George Shrinks'' (design; 3 episodes for Nelvana) *''Bob and Margret'' (design; 7 episodes for Nelvana) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (13 episodes for Universal Cartoon Studios) *''Braceface'' (design; 11 episodes for Nelvana) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (co-production with Bardel Entertainment) *''Johnny Test'' (season 1; for Warner Bros. Animation) *''Pucca'' (co-production with Jetix Europe and VOOZ Character System) *''The Legend of Frosty the Snowman'' (co-production with Classic Media) *''Badly Drawn Roy'' *''Peanuts Motion Comics'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''Pound Puppies'' (episode 8 – 65) (co-production with Hasbro Studios and Paul & Joe Productions (Season 1)) *''Stroker and Hoop'' (co-production with Williams Street and Turner Studios) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' (for Disney Television Animation) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (for DreamWorks Animation and DreamWorks Classics) *Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (season 3 and onwards) (for Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios and Allspark Pictures; distributed by Lionsgate *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Movie'' (2019 film) (co-production with Disney Television Animation and Walt Disney Animation Studios); distributed by Walt Disney Pictures) References External links * Category:Canadian animation studios Category:Companies based in Vancouver Category:DHX Media Category:Media companies established in 1988 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2011 Category:1988 establishments in British Columbia Category:2011 disestablishments in British Columbia